Link is WHAT!
by tphantomhive13
Summary: I wrote this a LONG time ago. The gods grant Link a wish before he and his love of his life, Dark Link, left the Water Temple. What did Link wish? And how will that play out?
1. Chapter 1

"Link? What is your wish?" the Gods asked an 18-year-old man with crystal blue eyes, dirty blonde hair wearing a green tunic. Holding his hand, was a paler version of him but with midnight black hair and crimson eyes, and he wore a black tunic. Link gasped as he decided his wish and he turned to the paler version of him.

"Dark, I'll meet you outside, okay?" Link asked the crimson eyed beauty and Dark nodded. He reluctantly released Link's hand and walked out of the Water Temple they were staying in for a while.

"You have decided your wish? Is it that private?" the Gods asked and Link blushed.

"Yes… I have decided on my wish," Link replied and the Gods leaned in closer to listen. Link sighed and he rubbed the back of his head. "I wish…to be able to bear children with Dark," Link wished and the Gods gasped.

"Link, you are a man. You do know the consequences of this wish?" one of the Gods asked. She was a Goddess, the Goddess of Love and Children. She was a golden woman with a beautiful, shiny pink tunic.

"What are the consequences?" Link asked and the Goddess stood forward and she knelt in front of Link, so they were face to face. Immortal white eyes locking with mortal blue eyes.

"Your manhood will have an entrance, you will have to endure the pregnancy symptoms and the pain of childbirth," The Goddess told him, "are you certain you want this to be your wish?"

"I love Dark and I want to have a family. I am certain," Link confirmed and the Goddess giggled, making her ancient self seem young.

"Yes, you two do love each other. I enjoy seeing the love of youth blossom into a love that will last for eternity," The Goddess said and she returned among the Gods and Goddesses.

"Very well," the Gods said and they all raised their arms and began to glow a bright, Godly light. Link had to shield his eyes from going blind.

"With Faith, Strength, and Will, we bestow upon you with the power of the Triforce of Courage, the granting of your wish!" The Gods announced in unison and the light hit Link with a force that made him land on his butt and when Link blinked, the Gods' presence was gone. He was alone in the Water Temple.

"Link!" Dark called and he ran to his love's side and knelt beside him.

"Dark? I thought you were waiting outside?" Link said and Dark glared around, baring his fangs and then he locked eyes with Link.

"I felt something off so I came here right away. You fell?"

"I'm fine. I can be a klutz sometimes," Link joked, chuckling but Dark didn't believe his act.

"Are you sure everything's fine?"

"I'm fine, Dark. Relax, let's go home."

"Home? Aren't we already home?"

Link laughed. "I meant my home, silly! You can't stay at this Temple if you're free from Ganondorf's control."

Dark flinched from Ganondorf's name. "I like the Water Temple. We have privacy, it's quiet and peaceful here."

Link rolled his eyes as he grabbed his whistle grass for his mare, Epona. "Dark, Ordon Village isn't a bad place. I live there and I work at the Ranch. You'll be fine," Link assured and he whistled the special calling tune. A chestnut mare with a pure white tail and mane galloped to Link and Dark, whinnying and rearing.

"You have a horse?"

Link nodded and mounted. "Get on," Link urged.

Dark mounted and wrapped his arms around Link's waist. Link blushed as Dark chuckled and he kissed Link's neck, purring. Link felt heat come to his groin.

"Do we have to leave now?" Dark purred.

"D-Dark, w-when we get there," Link promised, panting and Dark nibbled his ear with the tips of his fangs.

"My precious Link, you're body doesn't agree," Dark purred as he looked to Link's swollen gland. Link's blush grew deeper.

"We'll make a stop."

Dark smirked and he nuzzled into Link's neck. "That's my hero," Dark purred as he caressed Link's swollen gland.

Link let out a moan and he urged Epona to go. Epona started to trot, but it didn't help the situation. Link's pants felt so tight, it hurt and the pain will become unbearable soon. Dark was sexually teasing him, and Dark knew that Link would give in any moment now.

 **Lemon Warning! Wait until next bold line if you're skipping!**

"That's it!" Link gasped and he stopped Epona in Faron Woods, just in front of the Spirit Lake.

"Hm?" Dark asked, smirking at his victory. He knew just how to pull Link's strings to get what he wanted, and right now, he wanted Link to scream his name over and over again.

Link dismounted along with Dark and he sent Epona to his cottage. The two walked onto the lake's sand and closed the gate, locking it. Link removed his sandals and he walked into the lake's waters, and he looked back to Dark. "Well? Are you going to stand there and watch me? Or are you going to do something?" Link asked, teasing with Dark's lust. Dark removed his tunic and sandals and he ran to Link, pushing him against a large rock and kissing him passionately. They unlocked, both panting and their bodies molded together.

"Undress," Dark ordered and Link eagerly removed his tunic but he was stopped when he tried to remove his pants. Dark moved Link to lay on his back in the water, and Dark slowly removed Link's pants and he went to slowly remove his own. This was killing Link, making him impatient.

"Dark! Take me!" Link panted and he ripped down Dark's pants and he pushed himself on Dark, causing them to topple and splash in the water. Dark blinked in surprise at how impatient Link was getting, he must've toyed with him too well. Link had his naked legs wrapped around Dark's hips and Dark put his hands on Link's hips.

Link was tense, taking in Dark's manhood in his newly attained entrance; small tears were in his eyes.

"You want me to take you, you start." Dark purred and Link nodded as he began to grind against Dark's manhood. Link smirked as he smacked Dark's manhood roughly and hit his pleasure spot. Dark arched his back and moaned. Link leaned down, kissing Dark's neck.

"How's that for a hero?" Link panted in Dark's ear and Dark rolled, causing Link to be the one lying in the cold water.

"Allow me to show you," Dark grunted and he began thrusting in and out of Link, causing Link to open his legs, allowing Dark to enter him deeper. Dark kept the same slow, somewhat gentle thrusts until Link growled.

"Harder! HARDER!" Link moaned and Dark laughed.

"My, my! Impatient are we? You like rough?" Dark asked and Link nodded, clenching his fists in the sand until his knuckles were white, preparing. Dark chuckled and gave a seductive smirk, showing his fangs, "I'll give you rough!" Dark started to thrust faster and deeper in Link, with enough force to cause Link's body to rock. Link saw stars in his eyes when Dark pounded his pleasure spot.

"AH! DARK!" Link moaned and he arched his back.

"That's it Link," Dark panted, "scream my name!" He pounded the pleasure spot again.

"DARK!" Link scream-moaned and Dark leaned in and molded his lips against Link's, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Link opened his mouth and their tongues fought for control until Dark pounded Link's pleasure spot, hard.

"DARK! GODS YES!" Link moaned against his lips and Dark's tongue mapped Link's. Then, Dark's lips adventured further down until they reached one of Link's nipples. Dark sucked on it, licked it, and he nipped it, causing Link to release deep, sexual moans that brought shivers down Dark's spine.

Both of them were about to reach their climax. Dark's manhood was going hard and throbbing and Link's walls clenched around the hard, throbbing manhood.

"D-Dark, I'm about to-to reach-!" Link panted and Dark smirked and he continued riding Link, but even more roughly and he continuously pounded Link's pleasure spot. Link finally found rhythm and he pounded his entrance against Dark's manhood as Dark entered again.

"LINK!" Dark moaned as he came into Link, reaching his climax.

"DARK!" Link moaned as he reached his climax and the two panted as they locked their eyes.

 **Lemon End! Continue Reading!**

Dark nuzzled Link's neck, purring. "You were wonderful, as always, my hero," Dark purred and Link gently pushed him off and began to dress.

"Dark, we really should get to my cottage," Link said and he threw the black tunic to Dark. Dark pouted and he dressed.

"But you're more beautiful naked!" Dark whined and the two opened the gates to the lake and they remounted Epona and exited the woods to find a cottage upon a tall ledge like foundation.

"We're here," Link announced and Dark dismounted. Link stared at his cottage and he gave a smile.

"So, this is your home?" Dark asked and he climbed up the ladder and entered the cottage.

"I'll be back! I need to say hi to the other villagers!" Link announced and he steered Epona towards the path that led to the village. There, he was graciously greeted and he didn't return home until the stars were twinkling in the night sky.

"You've been gone for a long time," Dark greeted and the two shared Link's bed, snuggling close to each other for the night.

The two didn't know that they were about to realize that they're going to receive a gift that will change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Figured Out

It has been a month since that day. Link introduced Dark to the villagers and they graciously accepted him. They treated him as if he lived there his entire life. Dark helped around at the Ranch but now he's there in Link's place. Link has been acting strange lately. Dark had to witness Link vomiting in the morning, gaining weight, eating an unusually large amount of food, and he was sensitive about everything. Dark had come home countless times to Link crying in their bedroom while eating bee larvae. Dark didn't know what to do but he did what he thought could solve the problem; all he did was soothe Link and gently told him to stop eating bee larvae.

Not only that, Link has been having nightmares since the Gods granted him his wish. Dark had to snuggle Link to his chest in order for Link to fall back asleep after waking mid-scream. The village has gotten worried about Link too, but they know Dark can handle it due to their relationship.

This morning, Dark let Link sleep late. Poor hero had to endure an almost sleepless night but he finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Dark kissed him on the forehead gently and he silently grabbed his Master Sword and left the cottage. When he walked into the village, he let out a sigh. "Oh Link," he wondered and one of the village women was walking by, she happened to be pregnant and she was due to have her child in about a week or so.

"Is everything alright Dark?" she asked in concern and Dark shook his head and looked to the direction of his home.

"Link has finally gotten to sleep and I'm considering on finding a healer for him. I honestly think he caught a serious illness," Dark confided and the woman nodded, taking in the information.

"I have to tell you, Link's condition is similar to mine when I was in the early moments of my pregnancy," she noticed and Dark's stomach dropped, "I have to go home now! Bye!" She walked away and Dark whistled for Epona and he did his work at the Ranch. However, he didn't do as well as he usually does. His mind kept wandering off to the possibility that Link could be one with child.

 _The wish he made to the Gods, was it that?_ Dark wondered as he rode Epona back to the cottage and he dismounted and entered to find Link cooking. "Hello Dark! I made some porridge!" Link greeted and Dark gave a half-smirk.

"That's nice," Dark said and Link gave a look of concern.

"What's the matter Dark?" Link asked and Dark sighed again. There was no good way to ask this question, but he made his voice gentle.

"Link, what was your wish?" Dark asked and Link blinked. No automatic answer, he's trying to form a lie. _Link, don't…I know you too well_ , Dark pleaded with his thoughts.

"Why are you asking? It was a personal wish," Link responded and Dark could tell from the gleam in his partner's blue eyes that he was telling the truth, but he won't tell what it is.

"Can I take a guess? I'm pretty sure I'll get it right," Dark said and Link went tense but he looked away and he relaxed to continue cooking.

"Sure," Link responded and Dark folded his arms.

"You wished to have children," Dark stated, no indication of a guess and he watched as Link's body frame went from tense to rigid.

"No. I didn't wish that," Link lied and Dark clenched his fists under his elbows.

"Liar," he said, his anger barely controlled in his voice. Link turned around slowly, tears in his eyes.

"I was afraid," Link stated in a quiet voice and that tone had Dark's crimson eyes transform from blazing flames of anger and fury to gentle into the soft look of love. Dark walked over to Link but Link took a step back.

"Afraid of what Link? You know you can never be afraid of anything as long as we stay together," Dark asked and Link looked away and he sniffled. Dark's heart throbbed to see Link refusing the comfort of his arms, so he knew that his love must really be afraid of getting hurt. _Why Link? I will never hurt you, I love you_ , Dark tried to speak with his eyes as Link locked eyes with Dark again.

"I'm afraid of you leaving me," Link finally admitted and Dark's body felt as if ice was flowing through his veins. _He's afraid of me?_ Dark thought and he opened his arms, showing an invitation to an embrace.

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't leave you no matter what the cost, you know that. I wouldn't let you carry the burden of caring for our child by yourself. I don't know how much more I can prove my love and loyalty to you by disobeying Ganondorf, killing the part of his spirit that had me bound to him instead of killing you. Now, are you still afraid?" Dark asked and Link ran into his arms, crying in his shoulder. Dark gave a gentle smile as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing hero, stroking his head and he hummed a soothing lullaby he made for Link.

"I'm sorry Dark!" Link sobbed and Dark chuckled. He put his fingers on Link's chin and gently lifted his face to lock eyes with him.

"Link, everyone has to be afraid of something. That fear you had was understandable, but don't think about that again. I love you," Dark told Link and Link smiled, even though his face had snot running down from his nose and tears pouring down his cheeks like miniature waterfalls. Seeing Link smile, it had Dark's heart pounding.

"I love you too," Link responded and Dark surprised him with a kiss. Link didn't react for a second but then he pushed Dark against the wall and deepened the kiss and poured his passion into it. This caused Dark to moan and pull away to catch some breath. Link had his hands moving down to Dark's trousers and Dark blushed.

"L-Link," Dark gasped and Link smirked. He pulled down the collar of Dark's tunic and began to kiss, nibble, and suckle on Dark's neck. Dark began panting and he moaned as Link removed his trousers. Dark stopped Link's hands from removing his own trousers, this made Link pout.

"You don't want me Dark?" Link asked. The gesture must have made Link think Dark was rejecting him. Dark smirked and shook his head.

"I want you Link, but not here," Dark said and the two ran up to their bedroom. Let's just say, the two had a heated night of lust and passion. Dark finally saw Link's stomach, it didn't show a swollen womb as of yet but he has gained some noticeable weight. That night, Dark was stroking Link's stomach and he spoke softly to the child inside.

 _8 months later…_

Dark returned home to find Link sitting on one of the chairs, cradling his swollen womb and he had a weird, uncomfortable expression on his face. "The child was moving again?" Dark asked and Link nodded. He looked at his womb in worry and Dark rushed to Link's side. "Is it time?" Dark asked and Link shook his head.

"Maybe if I walk in the forest, I can feel more comfortable," Link said and Dark looked to Link. He touched Link's womb and felt for the child. The child was positioned lower than usual but Link stood.

"If you want, bring the cradle. I need to move around," Link said and Dark rolled his eyes as he grabbed the little cradle that Link wove. Link was a terrible weaver so the village woman who just had her second child helped him weave the cradle, so it was exceptional for an infant to sleep in. Along with that, Link has become more stubborn with his decisions. Every day, Link has to take a walk in the forest in order to feel slightly comfortable and Dark had to build a special, cushioned chair for Link to sit in.

"You do know that I'm accompanying you?" Dark asked and Link nodded as the two left their cottage and began their stroll into the forest. They watched the sun set and Link grabbed Dark's hand. Dark looked to Link and his heart melted by seeing Link's blue eyes gleam in this low light.

"Remember when we would sit outside the Water Temple and just gaze at the stars?" Link asked as they walked and Dark chuckled.

"Yes, I do," Dark responded and Links stopped in front of Spirit Lake and he tugged Dark along to it's bank. Dark ran ahead of Link to steady his partner due to his swollen womb, his entire balance was off. "Link! What are you doing?" Dark asked as he assisted Link as he tried to sit on the sand by himself.

"I remember when I was a little kid, I would come to this lake and stare at the full moon. See? The full moon shines its brightest lights here," Link explained with glee as he pointed to the moon then he winced and clung to his womb. Dark went on his knees and he put the cradle down beside him and put his hands on Link's shoulders.

"Link? Are you alright?" Dark asked and Link froze. Dark's panic was on the verge of insanity if Link didn't answer his question.

"Dark," Link called in a frightened tone.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked and Link was groaning.

"I think it's time!"


	3. Chapter 3 Received

"WHAT?" Dark gasped and Link groaned in pain. Dark's breathing began to quicken as he looked around in panic. _What should I do?_ Dark thought over and over as he looked around. He considered running to the village to get help but he didn't know if he would have enough time, and he didn't want to risk it. He got up and locked the gates to the lake to keep the forest creatures away, and he gently moved Link into the lake's waters, leaning against a rock in the shallow water.

"D-Dark?" Link gasped and Dark took off Link's trousers and spread open his legs.

"Relax Link, I think this is how you do it," Dark said and Link leaned his head against the rock. A thin layer of sweat was gleaming on his forehead under the moonlight. Dark glanced at Link's entrance and he moved over to Link and he removed his black cap and dabbed at Link's forehead. Link held his womb and he closed his eyes, pain overtaking the expressions of his other emotions.

"Oh Gods, help," Link prayed and Dark sighed as he continued dabbing at Link's forehead. _Yes, help_ , Dark prayed internally.

"Help has arrived," a heavenly female's voice answered and the rocks and lake water started to glow gold as a glowing female stood in front of the couple. It was the Goddess of Love and Children. Link smiled for a split second before growling in pain and Dark focused all of his attention on Link. "Dark, you did well to get Link in the proper birthing position. It's time for the children to come into the world," the Goddess announced as she knelt in front of Link's entrance.

"Children? I think you're mistaken, Goddess, we're only having one child," Dark questioned and the Goddess giggled.

"Oh, Dark, I am never mistaken. Link carried two children within his womb. Link, push!" the Goddess ordered and Link obeyed. After three more strong pushes, an infant's cry was heard. The Goddess made a sapphire blue blanket appear within in her free hand as she cleaned the child and gently wrapped the blanket around it. "A boy," the Goddess announced as she gave the child to Dark.

The little boy slowly opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes were different colors. His left eye was crystal blue while his right was crimson red along with a tuft of hair that was black with the tips dirty blonde. Dark smiled at his son and the little baby giggled. This bonding moment was interrupted when Link growled as he made his final push and an infant's screaming cry pierced the air. "A girl!" the Goddess announced as she wrapped the now clean girl in a bright pink blanket and she handed the infant to Link.

"Twins, Dark! Look, she's opening her eyes!" Link gasped and Dark watched as their daughter opened her eyes. She had Dark's crimson eyes, and a tuft of hair that was the dirty blonde color of Link's hair. The girl started crying and Link gently cradled her in his arms, humming the lullaby that Dark would sing to soothe him.

"I congratulate you two, Link and Dark. I wish you the best of luck," The Goddess said and she gave a smile, "now I must depart!" She vanished in a flash of light and Link looked over to their son.

"He has both of our eyes," Link noticed and Dark smirked.

"Yes, what should be our children's names?" Dark asked and Link looked down to their daughter. Then, he chuckled as he looked to Dark.

"We haven't thought of names, have we?" Link joked and Dark chuckled as he gently stroked his son's cheek with his fingertip.

"I'm afraid not!" Dark laughed when their laughter was interrupted with the screaming battle cry of a forest goblin. Dark narrowed his eyes and he gently handed Link their son, and he gave Link a kiss. "Start thinking about the names, I have a few enemies to defeat," Dark said as he unsheathed his Master Sword.

"Dark!" Link gasped as he watched his love open the gate, slip out, lock it and charge away. "Come back," Link prayed and he looked down to the children and they were staring at him. "Father will be back, don't worry," Link assured the children as he stared at the gate.


	4. Chapter 4 Taken

Dark treaded through the path until he found the pair of trolls running over to the lake. They were different from the trolls he usually sees in the forest. Their skin was green, and they had glowing red eyes and they were wearing outfits and masks that covered most of their faces. _Something's going on in the forest_ , Dark wondered as he killed these two goblins. He looked around for a few moments, making sure that there wasn't anymore of these strange species. He shrugged seeing that these were the only two in the forest as he looked distastefully at the green slime the goblins had as blood. He wiped it off really quick before rushing back to the lake. This time, he left the lake's gates open.

"Dark!" Link sighed in relief and Dark gave a playful pout.

"You doubted my return? Link, that hurts my pride," Dark teased with a smirk as he walked over to his partner, and he took their daughter into his arms.

"I have names for them! The boy is Onyx and the girl is Ruby!" Link announced and Dark looked to Ruby.

"I like the names," Dark said and Link smiled.

"I knew you would," he responded and then he gave a heavy sigh.

"What?" Dark asked, his voice indicating his obvious worry and Link just chuckled.

"Dark, relax. I just need some help walking, that's all," Link answered and Dark sighed in relief.

"You just gave birth, I thought you fell ill," Dark asked and Link rolled his eyes as his partner helped him up.

"I would tell you if I fell ill, but I feel sore," Link told Dark as the couple walked back home; Onyx and Ruby gurgling and making other baby noises on the way there. Link suddenly stopped and Dark took a couple of steps before realizing that his partner was no longer walking by his side. "Dark, where are our children going to sleep?" Link asked and Dark tilted his head in consideration.

"They sleep with us, at least, for tonight. Tomorrow, I'll build a nursery while you take Onyx and Ruby to the village so the villagers can welcome them," Dark explained and Link gave a small, tired smile.

"Dark you worked so much over the months, you need a break," Link said and Dark chuckled as he helped Link climb up to the cottage and walk inside and they lay down on their sides in their bed, laying the twins between them.

"Link, let me accomplish my job as the Father while you do your job as the Mother," Dark said and Link smiled and yawned.

"Goodnight Dark," Link yawned and Dark yawned as well. Link gave a little chuckle and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Link, Onyx, Ruby," he said as he gave a tired smile and looked to the said person in turn. With that, he hummed the lullaby until both twins' eyes were closed and their breathing slow and deep, showing that they are asleep. _A family_ , Dark realized and he smiled and closed his eyes, _I have a family to fight and live for_. With that thought lingering in his mind, he fell into a deep sleep.

 _15 years later…_

Onyx and Ruby grew up to be fine teenagers. Ruby's dirty blond hair has grown long and she's usually has it in a ponytail with a section of it in a braid that takes up one side of her head. Her right eye is no longer crimson, but crystal blue ( **A/N: I like two different colored eyes so I changed it to kind of give more of a balance between them on eye color** ). Onyx's hair no longer had dirty blonde tips, his hair is completely jet black and he's fit for his age. The two of them currently wear old, outgrown clothes that the villagers generously gave them. Ruby wore a pink tunic with black leggings and Onyx wore a red tunic that Link had when he was their age and brown leggings. Onyx sighed as he stared at his fishing pole.

"Fishing is so boring! Why can't Father let us go into the forest with him to hunt?" Onyx asked and Ruby looked to him.

"Onyx, Mother and Father have their reasons and fishing is something for us to do to help get food. I don't know about you, but I don't want to starve," Ruby sassed and Onyx pouted at her and they both returned to staring at their fishing poles.

"You're no-" the voice of their Mother cut Onyx off.

"Ruby! Onyx!" Link called and the twins lifted their heads from fishing to the sound of their names.

"Yes Mother?" Ruby responded as Link rode to them on Epona and he swiftly dismounted.

"I have your swords!" Link announced and Onyx jumped up and he was the first to grab his wooden sword. Ruby casually got up and took hers.

"Wooden?" Onyx asked and Link smiled.

"My first sword was wooden, Onyx, but these swords cut and hurt just as effectively as any regular sword, so be careful," Link warned and the twins strapped their swords to their backs.

"Why do we have swords?" Ruby asked and Link grinned.

"Dark and I agreed to let you two go out into the forest and hunt," Link announced and Onyx grinned and laughed, "however, stay to the trail. You two haven't explored the forest to know your way around!"

"Yes Mother," Ruby and Onyx responded in unison and Link hugged them both.

"Be careful. Dark and I want you both back at sunset, okay?" Link asked as he released them and Onyx and Ruby nodded.

"We're going by ourselves?" Ruby asked and Link kissed her forehead. Ruby gave a small smile at the gesture, Link always did this when he sensed her worry and he's been doing that since she was a child.

"Don't worry, Ruby, just stay on the path and you'll be fine. Now, go!" Link said and Onyx cheered and he sprinted out of village and into the forest.

"Wait! Onyx!" Ruby yelled and she ran after him into the forest. Link chuckled as he walked to his cottage, which conveniently is right next to the path that leads to the forest. He went inside and Dark greeted him with a kiss.

"You sent them to the forest?" Dark asked and Link laughed and nodded.

"Onyx was so excited," Link confided with Dark and Dark chuckled.

"He has a sense for adventure, he got it from me. I don't know how you can stand to sit for hours and not get bored," Dark said and Link folded his arms.

"Ruby is more like me. She likes to sleep late and she doesn't mind doing the tasks that aren't as fun," Link said and Dark grinned.

"Don't we all like to sleep late?" Dark asked and Link rolled his eyes as he began cleaning the cottage.

"I just hope that they stay safe," Link sighed and Dark surprised him with a hug and a kiss on the neck.

"Link, you have such a Mother's intuition. Don't worry, they have swords to protect themselves with and honestly, I doubt they would just walk into danger," Dark assured and Link looked uneasily out of the window.

"I hope you're right…" Link sighed and the couple both stared out the window.

"Onyx! Wait!" Ruby yelled and Onyx skidded to a stop in front of the Spirit Lake. Ruby was sprinting to her maximum speed and she jogged to a stop, panting and out of breath.

"Ruby, you're so slow. This sprint hasn't even have me breathing differently," Onyx teased and Ruby glared at him as she quickly caught her breath.

"That's because you're more physically capable than me," Ruby snapped and she drew her sword, "now let's hunt before Mother starts to go crazy with worry!"

"Okay! After, let's take a break at the lake before we go home," Onyx offered and Ruby nodded.

"Okay. Let's go," Ruby said and the twins walked deeper into the forest and soon, they became rich with game. However, the two felt like they were being watched.

"We have a lot of food to last us weeks!" Onyx cheered and Ruby laughed.

"Yes, we're going to eat a lot of squirrel for weeks because that's all we got," Ruby joked as she held up her cluster of squirrels.

"It's better than eating fish all of the time," Onyx said and Ruby shrugged.

"You're right," Ruby agreed as they walked to the lake and sat by its waters. Ruby gave a longing look to the lake's waters. "Is this water drinkable?" Ruby asked Onyx and Onyx shrugged.

"Maybe, I'll try it," Onyx said and he put down his cluster of squirrels and he took a handful of water and drank. "Tastes fine," Onyx assured Ruby and Ruby put down her game and she took a drink from the water as well. It didn't taste weird at all; it just tasted like the drinking water she usually drinks.

"Onyx, just pray that we don't become ill tomorrow," Ruby said as she looked to Onyx only to gasp at his unconscious figure. Ruby was about to scream and run home when something knocked her out as well.

"Dark, it's sunset and they're not home," Link said and Dark looked up from cooking the stew.

"Relax Link, maybe they're just running a little late," Dark assured, "give them some time to travel home…"

"I told them to return at sunset," Link argued, "Our children are smart enough to manage their time!" Dark sighed.

"This is their first time in the forest, let them have a little fun and enjoy the scenery," Dark argued and Link grabbed his Master Sword and strapped it to his back.

"I'm going to look for them," Link said and Dark sighed and face palmed. Then he wiped his hands and grabbed his Master sword and strapped it to his back.

"I'll go with you," Dark told him and Link nodded and the couple left their cottage. Link took Epona and he helped Dark mount. They galloped to Spirit Lake, only for Dark to quickly dismount and run to the Lake's waters.

"Dark?" Link called as he stopped Epona and he dismounted. He walked towards the lake only to have his stomach and heart drop at he sight of a large amount of dead squirrels and two ownerless wooden swords.


	5. Chapter 5 Spirit of the Beast

Link shook his head in denial. His kids can't be gone, they just can't be. Who would kidnap them? Why? _Why?_ Link thought over in his head as tears clouded his eyesight. "They can't be!" Link sobbed and Dark wrapped his arms around his love, tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

"We'll find them," Dark promised, "and I swear that I'll make that person pay dearly for taking Onyx and Ruby!" He clenched his jaw and hugged Link tighter. Link returned the bear hug. _I'm scared Link_ , Dark thought, _I'm scared that if I let you go too, you'll be gone and I'll be alone…I should've gone with Onyx and Ruby, I should've!_ Dark clenched his eyes shut and started sobbing. Link was surprised; he'd never seen Dark cry…let alone sob.

"Dark, it's going to be okay," Link's voice croaked and Dark hid his face in his lover's shoulder.

"I should've gone with them!" Dark sobbed and Link's eyes widened.

"No, Dark, I should've gone, but we can't change the past," Link said and Dark locked eyes with Link and Link's heart throbbed. Dark's once proud and fearless crimson eyes are now broken and full of fear, and pain. Link caressed Dark's cheek, Dark leaned his face in his hand. "Dark, don't worry," Link assured, "Onyx and Ruby can handle themselves, we taught them how to fight off enemies, remember?" Link gave a small smile. Dark smirked.

"Ruby complained about her sore arms and legs for days," Dark said with a chuckle and Link chuckled as well.

"See? They'll be fine, now, let's look around Faron Woods," Link said and Dark nodded, and they both mounted Epona and began their search.

 _Somewhere far away…_

Onyx slowly opened his eyes and groaned, and then he tensed. _Why do I sound so weird?_ He wondered and he got up and looked around. All he saw was a silver wolf with black spots on its pelt and black tipped tail next to him with the gold Triforce on its furry chest and Onyx panicked. _Where's Ruby?_ Onyx wondered as he looked around then he looked at himself and he felt his jaw drop. He's a wolf too! His pelt a smoky gray color with snow-white paws and white blotches, his tail white tipped and he has the golden Triforce on his right side. _So…if I'm a wolf, then that wolf must be Ruby?_ Onyx pieced together and he walked over to the silver wolf. He heard the clinging of chains and he saw that his front right paw was shackled, great. **Ruby, wake up** , Onyx said as he nuzzled Ruby.

Ruby's eyes slowly opened and she slowly got up.

 **What On- oh my sweet gods! Y-you're a wolf!** Ruby gasped and Onyx gave a wolf chuckle.

 **So are you** , Onyx said and Ruby looked down at herself and she walked in a circle, looking like she was chasing her tail. Then, she sat down and yawned.

 **I should be freaking out right now, but surprisingly, I'm calm** , Ruby said and Onyx nodded.

 **Yeah, I was thinking the same thing** , Onyx said and the two gave their wolf chuckles and they looked to their chains.

 **Let's chew them** , Ruby said and the twins started furiously chewing on their chains.

"Chewing on those chains won't set you free," a depressed female's voice told them and Ruby and Onyx automatically had their shackles raised and growling at a sad woman with blue eyes, and long brown hair tied in a sophisticated hairstyle but she wore a long black cloak with her hood partially up. "I'm not your enemy, I'm Princess Zelda," the woman introduced herself and Onyx and Ruby automatically relaxed.

 **Princess Zelda** , they greeted in unison and they bowed their heads and then they gave her pleading looks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't release you, I do not have the key. Believe me, you two would have returned home already," Zelda promised and Onyx and Ruby looked to each other.

 **Mother and Father must be worried sick** , Ruby said and Onyx gave a sad nod.

"Which one of you is Ruby? Just bark," Zelda asked and Ruby barked. Zelda looked to her and gave a faint smile, and then she turned to Onyx. "You must be Onyx. Answer me this, is your mother Link and your father Dark?" Zelda asked, "just bark if yes…"

Onyx and Ruby both barked.

 **She doesn't understand us** , Onyx said, **we can't ask her any questions…if only I was** "human" Onyx gasped and looked down at himself. He's human again!

"Link is the chosen one of the Gods, but Dark had lived in darkness, so the blood of the Unchosen One and the blood of the Chosen One both run threw your veins…you can become human and beast at will while you are in the Twilight," Zelda explained and Ruby transformed into her human self.

"I don't understand," Ruby whined and Onyx hugged her, sensing her fear and confusion.

"Why are we even here? We didn't do anything!" Onyx growled, his brother instincts kicking in. Zelda sighed and her eyes gleamed with sympathy.

"You two have been brought here because of your amazing ability to change between forms. Your mother, he'll become a beast when he enters the Twilight and your father will either stay human or also change into a beast at will as well but that is uncertain," Zelda explained and she gasped and turned her head to the source of a door opening and closing. "Quick! Transform," Zelda whispered, "and do not transform human under any circumstances…you can't show him that you realized your power!" She pulled her hood up and Onyx and Ruby transformed back into wolves and they returned to their original spots, and pretended to be unconscious still.

"Zelda! What are you doing here?" a deep, ominous voice asked and it took all of Onyx's willpower not to open his eyes to see who spoke…the same with Ruby.

"Just seeing if our prisoners have awoken, sir," Zelda responded and the voice chuckled and a man with strange robes wearing a frog's head helmet that concealed his face walked over to see the "unconscious" wolves.

"It seems those beasts haven't awoken yet," he said, "strange…they should be…"

"Sir, you may have underestimated the Shadow Creatures' strength, they could have been too forceful when they knocked them unconscious," Zelda explained and Ruby was internally grateful that Zelda was able to defend them.

"I suppose, but do not make a habit of visiting them," he agreed, "we don't need those beasts to make an ally of you and use you for escape…now come, we have business to attend to!"

"Yes sir," Zelda said and the twins heard footsteps retreating and a door opening and closing. Onyx opened his eyes and looked around.

 **All clear, we can get up** , Onyx assured and both stood up and looked to each other.

 **Onyx, what is he going to do to us?** Ruby asked, her breathing quickening. Onyx walked over to her and sat beside her, and he gave her comforting nuzzles.

 **I won't let anything happen to you, Ruby** , Onyx promised and Ruby licked his cheek.

 **I'll try to protect you as well, but you know I'm not as strong as you** , Ruby responded and Onyx chuckled.

 **I know, Ruby, but we have each other, I don't know what I would do if we were separated** , Onyx said and Ruby whimpered.

 **I'm scared, Onyx! I want Mother and Father! I want to go home! If this is some awful nightmare we're having, I want to wake up!** Ruby sobbed as she lay down on the cobblestone and dirt floor and put her head on her paws. Onyx laid down next to her and snuggled with her.

 **Me too, Ruby…me too** , Onyx agreed and the two just laid there in silence, until they finally fell asleep.


End file.
